


If the Title Fits

by malsseong



Series: After the Mountain [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsseong/pseuds/malsseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She glances around the tent in search of the blonde, and can’t quite suppress her smile when she finds her.</p><p>“That’s a very serious crime,” she says, and she can see Clarke struggling not to grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Title Fits

While the Commander’s attention is focused on her food, and the map spread out in front of her plate, Clarke takes the opportunity to slip away from the table and sneak across the tent.

The brunette pauses between bites to make a comment, and stops short when she receives no answer. She glances around the tent in search of the blonde, and can’t quite suppress her smile when she finds her.

“That’s a very serious crime,” she says, and she can see Clarke struggling not to grin.

“But it fits me so well,” the blonde says as she straightens her spine so as to appear as regal as possible, hands clutching loosely at the edges of the throne.

The Commander can’t help but allow her smile to grow as she leaves her chair and moves towards the other woman.

“And what is your first command, Heda?” she asks as she kneels down before the throne, face inches from the blonde’s knee.

Clarke wants to keep up the game, to see what a playful Commander is like, how long she’s willing to indulge her.  
But the look in the brunette’s eyes, and the curve of her lips have Clarke’s heart swelling painfully, and before she realises what she’s doing, her fingers are resting on the Commander’s cheek, thumb brushing the underside of the other woman’s bottom lip.

“I want to trust you.” Clarke’s not even sure she said it until the other woman’s smile falters, and her eyes drop downwards for a moment.

She waits for it. Waits for the false promises, the reassuring lies, the “of course you can trust me”. But it doesn’t come.

Instead, she hears, “When this war is over, many things will be different.”

And it’s vague enough to be reassuring. So she presses her lips to Lexa’s forehead.

With the hand still pressed to the brunette’s cheek, she can feel the smile grow across the other woman’s face, and her own lips pull up to match it.

And the thought of bringing happiness to the brunette, in the midst of such troubled times, makes her head swim a little.  
So before she can talk herself out of it, she lowers her head and presses her lips against the brunette’s.

And when she feels the other woman sigh gently against her lips, she knows. Knows that being in the middle of a war, of holding the lives of hundreds of people in their hands, of being constantly surrounded by death… It doesn’t make this unwise; it makes them both need this contact all the more.

So she leans in for another kiss, and allows the contact to burn a wall of fire between them and the war that surrounds them.


End file.
